


Sleeping on Planes Suck

by MiraculousBell3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousBell3/pseuds/MiraculousBell3
Summary: Day 1- Travel. 2 months after the reveal, Marinette and Adrien find themselves seated next to each other on a 13 hour flight for an international school trip. They could do this. After all, they were just friends right? One-shot





	Sleeping on Planes Suck

Marinette really hated plane rides. Not because she hated flying thousands of feet it the air. No, she got used to that sensation as Ladybug. But she just hated the feeling of being cramped between seats and the food the airlines provided always sucked. Not to mention how she always had the inability to sleep. Every single time. 

There’s just no comfy way to sleep sitting upright. Unless she had a neck pillow, which she somehow forgotten. Typical Marinette. 

Unfortunately, she only realized right before boarding her flight. Ms. Bustier noticed Marinette’s expression passing by and asked her if she was ok. After all, the teacher didn’t want her students having a bad start to their international field trip. 

“It’s nothing Ms. Bustier. I’m just not looking forward to being cramped for 13 hours,” the ravenette answered. Well, that was half of the truth anyway.

Ms. Bustier nodded and handed her a plane ticket. “Remember, there’s going to be one other student sitting next to you. I’ll be sitting in first class if you need anything.” 

Marinette thanked her as she watched the red head go around to check on the other students just as she got a buzz in her pocket.

She pulled out her phone and read over the text she got from Alya.

Alya: When r u boarding?

Unfortunately, Alya couldn’t go on the trip because she had to take care of her sisters while her parents went to take care of a relative in a different part of France. 

Mari: In line. Probably 5 more minutes or so

She glanced up again and saw that the line was moving forward. 

Mari: Can’t talk anymore. Text u in a few hours 

She walked a few more steps until Alya replied

Alya: Have a great trip! And say hi to Adrien for me will u? 

Marinette paused and looked up ahead to see Chloé talking next to her old crush. Or rather, trying to get over him crush. 

As usual, Adrien was trying to be polite and considerate as Chloé hung off his arm, flirting and bragging probably about how she could afford the whole plane. 

In that moment he turned his head and made eye contact with Marinette. She blushed and quickly looked down, hoping that Adrien didn’t notice her.

It was only about 2 months ago when she discovered Chat Noir’s identity. It was on accident but she couldn’t say that she was super surprise. She had her suspicions before anyways. 

That being said, it was only fair for her to drop her own transformation. She remembered his expression clearly. A mixture of shock and...disappointment? She wasn’t sure, but she had her thoughts confirmed when Chat Noir started to cut it out with the pet names. 

On the bright side, as civilians she got closer to Adrien only to realize that now she knew more than ever that all they were going to be were friends. 

It was disappointing on her part. It only took her 3 years to realize how her efforts were wasted. Thus led to her promise that she would try getting over him. 

She started by taking down his schedule and posters, realizing that she placed him on a tall pedestal when in reality he was a goofball who ran around in a leather catsuit making puns all day. But she liked him better that way since he came as her best friend first. 

And after those 2 months, getting to know Adrien better was one of the best things she’s ever done. Staying as his friend was for the best. If only her heart would agree with her. 

She glanced up again and saw that Adrien was staring at her. Chloé didn’t notice, thankfully. 

The staring only lasted a moment though as Ms. Bustier told the students to move up in line. 

Soon enough Marinette was walking down the aisle of the plane searching for her seat. She found it eventually and realized that it was a two seater. Lucky her. There was less of a chance of sitting next to Chloé. 

She took the window seat and waited to see who would be her partner for the next few hours. As told before, anyone other than Chloé. 

And maybe Adrien. Not that she didn’t want him as her partner, but she will admit that she’s anxious at the thought of sitting next to him for a long period of time. 

She watched Max pass by who waved a small hello in her direction before sitting towards the back. Chloé followed in his path and paused to look at the seat next to hers. Marinette held her breath because of course it was just her luck for Chloe to sit next to her! 

Luckily Chloé moved on and sat next to Nathaniel. Oh. Poor Nathaniel, Marinette thought as she saw him flinch after Chloé sat down. However, Chloé didn’t make any snide remarks which was rather unlike her, so everything was ok so far. 

Marinette stared out the window before feeling a presence in the aisle next to her. She looked up and saw that Adrien was looking at the seat next to her like Chloé did. 

Maybe it’s a mistake, just like Chloé, Marinette told herself. Adrien opened the overhead compartment and placed his luggage inside. 

Maybe he’s in the seat in front of me, or maybe- she paused her thoughts as Adrien indeed sat next to her. 

“Guess we’re partners Marinette,” he grinned as he placed a neck pillow around his neck. Lucky. At least he would be having a good nap. 

“Not that I’m surprised,” he continued, “I told you at one point that fate pushes us together.” 

One point wasn’t present tense. Maybe he doesn’t want to be pushed by fate only to realize that he's stuck with me, Marinette frowned. 

Meanwhile, Adrien was thinking the worst as he saw Marinette’s expression. 

Ever since he found out who his lady was he was overjoyed to receive any attention she gave him, whether in superhero or civilian form. 

However, he had to restrain himself from flirting with her, remembering all the times Marinette was tongue tied and shy around him. He already knew she was over the gum incident long ago, but he never figured out why she seemed nervous whenever he approached her. 

He was also trying to get over his feelings, deciding to be a friend before trying to pursue her. Except every time she smiled or laughed or basically did anything Marinette like, he would fall even harder for her. 

He was especially ecstatic to find out that he got to sit next to her during the flight. It’s only she felt the same way. 

Did he say something wrong? Sure Marinette seemed surprised that he was sitting next to her, he was too. But after saying something, her expression immediately turned bitter. 

Did she hate the thought of getting pushed together by fate? He hoped not. 

“Please buckle your seat belts. We’ll be taking off in a few minutes,” someone on the overhead speaker announced. 

Plagg took this time to make an appearance. He poked his head out of his jacket, “ Adrien, when are you going to give me cheese? I’m hungry!” 

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s side purse, “Knowing you Plagg, you most likely already eaten a whole wheel of camembert before we boarded!” 

“Two wheels actually,” Adrien glared at his kwami, “You have a cheese problem.” 

“You know who has a problem? You. You and your sleep problems,” Plagg huffed. 

Sleep problems? Marinette gave Adrien a concerned looked. 

As if reading her thoughts, Plagg chimed in. “His old pops doesn’t give this kid a break at all. He needs all the sleep he could get.” 

“I don’t need you telling Mari, Plagg,” the model exclaimed and pushed Plagg back into his pocket as a flight attendant walked by. When she was gone, Plagg reappeared. 

“You’re right. Just like how you don’t need a Ladybug doll to sleep,” Plagg smirked. 

Marinette squeaked and saw Adrien blushing furiously. 

“You sleep with a Ladybug doll?” 

“I’m her number one fan,” Adrien winked at her, deciding that a little Chat Noir confidence didn’t hurt. 

It was Marinette’s turn to blush just as the plane took off. 

The rest of the ride was full of small talk and watching movies together. If they were both interested in one particular film, they would try getting their screens to role the movie at the same time. Sometimes one was a few seconds off from the other, but in the end both screens would always match. They were just in sinc like that. 

When it was time to eat, Adrien made no comments when Marinette wasn’t interested in her meal at all. Although he did offer her a trail mix bar he brought on the plane. He didn’t want her to starve after all. 

Then came the heartfelt conversation. Somehow Marinette slipped out that she was trying to get over him. She blamed everything on Plagg. He was the one who brought up how Chat Noir used to flirt with her all the time. 

And now Adrien was staring at her like she was crazy. Great. 

“I-I mean, I’m not a s-stalker or a-anything. AdrieChat! I- never mind!” the designer tried laughing it off. She hated how awkward things got. 

Adrien seemed unfazed by this. “What do you mean that you were trying to get over me?” 

In the inside, Marinette was screaming at how she was the biggest idiot in France. She just screwed up Ladybug and Chat’s partnership. 

In the inside, Adrien was screaming from joy! Well, he was hopeful at least. If she told him what he thought she said, he would personally make sure that she would never get over him! 

But Marinette was stubborn and she kept quiet. For the next 4 hours, whenever he did ask she would always say something like, “Said what chaton? You only heard what you wanted to hear” or something like that. 

Finally, it was night time in Paris, so Adrien thought it was a good time to sleep. 

He looked back and saw that several of his classmates had the same idea and were already asleep. 

He glanced back at Marinette who seemed interested in starting another movie. 

Sure things seemed a bit awkward since the “almost confession” according to Adrien, but he needed to make sure that his lady got her beauty sleep. 

“Marinette?” Adrien asked just as she started The Greatest Showman. 

She glanced at the blonde so he took this as an opportunity to continue. 

“It’s 11:00 in Paris right now. Don’t you want to sleep before we land?” he suggested. 

“Um...maybe not now?” 

They left it at that as Adrien napped for two hours until Plagg started complaining about cheese again. 

He gave his kwami the cheese and noticed that Marinette was still awake. It was official. He definitely needed to help her get some sleep in. 

“Mari, I’m pretty sure that it’s time to go to sleep.” 

“No, I’m going to stay up just a bit longer.” 

“How much is just a bit?” 

Silence. 

Adrien sighed. “You weren’t planning to go to sleep at all, were you?” 

Silence again. 

He tried convincing her but it didn’t really work. Finally, Marinette got tired of wasting Adrien’s sleep time and decided to explain how she was one of the pickiest airplane passengers ever, from how the food was to how she needed certain things to sleep. 

“Oh. If you needed a neck pillow, you could use mine?” Adrien offered. Truth be told, he could really sleep on planes without one himself, but it was worth it to see his lady sleep better. Her bags under her eyes just gave him more reason to help her. 

“No! It’s fine! If it makes you feel better I’ll try going to sleep now,” Marinette started firmly as she rested her head again the side of the plane. She closed her eyes as Adrien waited to see if she was telling the truth. After a while, the model rested against his pillow and closed his eyes, evening his breath hoping Marinette bought the act. He would at least give it 15 minutes to see if she was faking. He promised himself that he would go to sleep right afterwards. He was way too tired right now. 

It took less time than he thought. It was less than five minutes when he felt Marinette shift in her seat and sit up right. 

“I thought you said you were going to sleep,” Adrien stated softly, as she froze in place. 

It took her a moment to reply, “I said I would try.” Her voice gave away how exhausted she actually was. 

It was way too late in Paris by now. “My lady, please try going to sleep. It’s way too late, and your pretty little face looks tired as well,” he mumbled in a sleeping haze, only to realize what he said. 

He bolted upright and saw Marinette staring at him. 

After the shock ran off he felt sleepy again and came up with a compromise.

“Since you won’t accept my neck pillow at least try sleeping on my shoulder,” he offered. 

“You’re ok with me sleeping on your shoulder?” Marinette asked shyly. 

Adrien nodded, “Why wouldn’t I be. I’ve been wanting to sleep with you since forever.” 

He blushed at what he was implying. 

“Not in that way, maybe in the future- I mean,” he sighed while he saw Marinette give him a tiny smile. 

“I like you too,” she mumbled as she laid her head on his shoulder, ready to embrace sleep. 

“You do?” Adrien asked. He felt his heartbeat increase and hoped she couldn’t hear it. He turned a bit to face her and judging from her smile, she definitely did. 

“I do. At least judging from what you were saying. I just didn’t have to heart to tell you since you didn’t see me the same way,” she said as she adjusted her position. 

Adrien grinned down at her, “I fell in love with you the moment you crashed into my life.” 

“Me too. Except, in my case it was when you gave me your umbrella.” 

A silent understanding passed between them as they decided to speak more upon the matter once they wake up in a few hours. 

“Sleep well, my lady.” 

She smiled as she felt sleep taking over. “You too chaton.” 

In the morning, they woke up with smiles upon their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late for day 1 of December but better late than never right? 
> 
> Credits @youreyeslookliketheocean on Tumblr for her 25 prompts of December


End file.
